Voller Wut
Kes kehrt zurück und ist voller Wut über die Crew, die sie damals – soweit sie sich erinnert – von der Voyager vertrieben hat. Sie will dafür Rache üben. Dank ihrer weiterentwickelten mentalen Fähigkeiten versucht sie die Voyager in der Vergangenheit zu zerstören. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Captain Kathryn Janeway lässt Tuvok in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum antreten. Sie fragt ihn, wie lange sie sich kennen. Tuvok antwortet, dass sie fast zwanzig Jahre sich kennen und Janeway fügt hinzu, dass sie auf drei Raumschiffen zusammen dienten. Sie berichtet, dass sie beim Kolinahr seiner Tochter dabei war. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er etwas vor ihr verheimlicht hat. Tuvok meint, dass er nicht weiß, was sie meint. Sie musste Teraquads an Daten sichten und Fakten von Gerüchten trennen. Sie meint, dass sie schließlich die Wahrheit herausfand. Tuvok ist irritiert und fragt nach. Da dreht sich Janeway zu ihrem Replikator und repliziert einen Kuchen und eröffnet ihm, dass sie seinen Geburtstag herausgefunden hat. Tuvok bedankt sich und Janeway meint, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis er die drei großen Zahlen erreicht. Er fragt sie, ob sie noch Jemandem von ihrer Entdeckung berichtet hat, was Janeway verneint. Als sie ihm gerade zum Geburtstag gratuliert, kommt ein Schiff auf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zu und Chakotay ruft den Captain auf die Brücke. Dann pustet Tuvok die Kerze wegen Brandgefahr aus. Sie begeben sich auf die Brücke, wo Chakotay von einem Notruf berichtet. Kim ortet ein Lebenszeichen an Bord des Schiffes. Es ist Ocampa. Dann wird eine Verbindung mit dem Schiff hergestellt. In diesem Schiff sitzt die stark gealterte Kes, die darum bittet, an Bord kommen zu dürfen. Als Janeway einwilligt, beschleunigt Kes und setzt einen Kollisionskurs. Janeway ruft Kes und bittet sie die Triebwerke abzuschalten. Chakotay befiehlt noch eine Erfassung mit dem Traktorstrahl, die jedoch keinen Effekt mehr hat. Dann kollidieren die Schiffe und Kim meldet einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 9. Janeway befiehlt den EInsatz der Notkraftfelder. Bevor die Schiffe kollidieren, beamt sie sich aber auf die Voyager. Dann geht sie durch einen Gang, dessen Wände kollabieren und explodieren durch Entladungen neuroelektrischer Energie. Akt I: Reise in die Vergangenheit thumb|leftKes bewegt sich durch das Schiff in Richtung Maschinenraum. Sie destablisiert die Schotts, an denen sie vorbeikommt, auch Kraftfelder können sie nicht stoppen. Tuvok erkennt, dass sie hohe Dosen an neuraler Energie verbreitet. Janeway ruft Kes, doch diese antwortet nicht. Da meldet Kim einen Hüllenbruch in Sektion 20. Janeway schickt die Sicherheit nach Deck 11. Kes durchbricht die Kraftfelder jedoch einfach und nähert sich dem Maschinenraum. Ayala und ein Sicherheitsoffizier können sie mit Phasergewehren nicht stoppen und Kes stößt sie in einen Gang und lässt, dann die Wände kollabieren, sodass die beiden Offiziere durch die Explosion zurückgestoßen werden. Dann betritt Kes den Maschinenraum und stößt B'Elanna Torres und Seven of Nine telekinetisch zur Seite. Torres lässt den Maschinenraum evakuieren. Kes tritt an den Warpkern, berührt ihn mit den Händen und zapft Energie ab. Auf der Brücke erkennt Paris, dass die Warpenergie fluktuiert. B'Elanna Torres meldet der Brücke, dass Kes irgendwie Energie aus dem Warpkern abzieht und Janeway befiehlt den Kern abzuschalten. Torres versucht den Kern abzuschalten und wird dabei durch einen Energiestrahl von Kes getötet. Diese verschwindet Augenblicke später. Paris erkennt, dass die Warpenergie auf normal zurückkehrt. Seven of Nine meldet der Brücke, dass Torres tot und Kes verschwunden ist. Mit dieser Energie macht Kes eine Zeitreise und kommt auf die „frühere“ Voyager. Sie erscheint am Warpkern und nimmt die Gestalt der jungen Kes an. Als Torres Kes neben dem Warpkern bemerkt, fragt sie diese, ob sie sich verlaufen habe. Doch Kes erwidert, dass sie sich nur mit dem Schiff vertraut mache. Dann verlässt sie den Maschinenraum. Sie fragt den Computer, wie lange die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten ist. Es sind 56 Tage nach dem Eintritt der Voyager in den Delta-Quadranten vergangen. Sie begibt sich auf die Krankenstation und sucht nach einem medizinischen Instrument. Dabei wird sie vom Doktor gestört, der dachte, dass sie Kräuter im hydroponischen Garten pflückt. Kes entschuldigt sich damit, dass sie etwas vergessen hat. Der Doktor berichtet ihr bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass er die Namen Pyong Ko, Jarvik, Schweitzer und Schweitzer als Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht. Kes versteht nicht recht, was der Doktor meint und dieser erklärt, dass Pyong Ko ein Arzt des 21. Jahrhunderts war, der eine Möglichkeit zur Hemmung des Wachstums von Krebszellen fand. Kes meint, dass dies ein perfekter Name ist. Der Doktor bringt auch andere Namen ins Gespräch und Kes entfernt sich langsam. Der Arzt spekuliert, dass ihm ein Name mehr Respekt bei der Crew verschafft. Diese hat jedoch bereits die Krankenstation verlassen, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Im hydroponischen Garten kümmert sich die Kes aus der Vergangenheit um die Pflanzen. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür, jedoch sieht sie niemanden hereinkommen. Kes schaltet ihr jüngeres Pendant mit einem Hypospray aus. Akt II: Tuvoks Visionen Im Kasino meint Paris zu Neelix, dass er seinen Namen in die Benennung von Gerichten einbeziehen könnte. Kes tritt ein und begegnet Neelix im Kasino. Sie bittet um einen Kaffee für Captain Janeway. Neelix lädt sie auf das Holodeck ein und er hat bereits die Holodeckzeit reserviert. Kes vertröstet ihn jedoch auf eine spätere Gelegenheit. Er meint, sie habe schlechte Laune, und versucht sie aufzuheitern. Dies gelingt ihm sogar, doch Kes will nur den Kaffee und verlässt dann das Kasino. Danach geht sie zu Captain Janeway und bringt ihr einen Kaffee. Diese bespricht gerade mit Chakotay den letzten Angriff der Vidiianer, der sie beinahe den Impulsantrieb gekostet hätte. Sie unterhalten sich dann über die Vidiianer und Chakotay berichtet, dass er ihre Kultur studiert hat und meint, dass sie ihrer Kultur vor der Fresszelle sehr ähnlich waren. Dann tritt Kes mit dem Kaffee ein und Chakotay verlässt den Raum. Janeway erwähnt, dass sie einen Weg gefunden haben, die Schilde der Vidiianer beim nächsten Angriff zu durchdringen. Den Kaffee verschüttet Kes absichtlich, als Janeway auf die Brücke gerufen wird, um während des Reinigens an wichtige Daten zu kommen. Die Crew der Voyager bemüht sich indes, den Vidiianern zu entkommen, die sie in eine Falle treiben wollen. Samantha Wildman berichtet Janeway, dass sie einen neuralen Wirkstoff erwogen hat, um die Vidiianer anzugreifen. Janeway lässt sie diesen Plan mit dem Doktor abstimmen. Als Kes den Bereitschaftsraum verlässt und durch die Brücke geht, merkt Tuvok auf und die beiden sehen sich einige Sekunden an, ehe Kes den Turbolift betritt. Bei einer Lagebesprechung meldet Tuvok, dass die Schiffe, die sie vor kurzem entdeckten verschwunden sind. Allerdings trauen die Offiziere diesen Scans nicht, da die Voyager die einzige Organbank im Umkreis von einem halben Parsec sei. Chakotay meint, dass die Vidiianer sie in eine bestimmte Richtung drängen. Es werden Pläne gemacht, wie man bei Warp sicher durch ein Feld von Subraumvakuolen kommen kann. Torres weist darauf hin, dass der Maquis die Cardassianer immer in die Badlands lockte, wo die Kreuzer der Galor-Klasse nicht mehr navigieren konnten. Janeway meint, dass sie die gleiche Gefahr haben. Sie fragt Paris, was man als erstes über das Navigieren bei Warp lernt. Dieser rekapituliert, dass man möglichst eine lineare Flugbahn einschlagen und nicht nach links und rechts schwenken soll. Janeway weist darauf hin, dass man für jede Kurskorrektur auf Impuls gehen muss. Mittels Autonavigation würde es schneller gehen. Torres weist darauf hin, dass bei einem Streifen der Vakuolen das Schiff vernichtet wird. Daher schlägt Kim vor ein Shuttle vorneweg fliegen zu lassen. Tuvok schlägt vor den Delta Flyer vorauszuschicken, weil dessen Sensoren leistungsfähiger seien. Alle sind irritiert, niemand weiß, was der Delta Flyer ist. Tuvok bittet um Entschuldigung - er habe an ein anderes Schiff gedacht - ist aber selbst irritiert über seine Aussage. Janeway lässt daraufhin ein Shuttle vorbereiten und lässt dann die Offiziere wegtreten. Kes programmiert unterdessen in einem Shuttle einen Kurs zur Ocampa-Heimatwelt. Paris tritt zu ihr und fragt, ob sie Heimweh habe. Paris meint, dass viele die gleichen Gefühle haben. Kes meint, dass sie immer von ihrem Planeten weg wollte und fragt, wieso sie nun zurück wollen würde. Paris meint, dass er in der Heimat nur eine Strafkolonie hatte. Daher empfindet er die Voyager als Heimat, auch weil keine Admirals in der Nähe sind. Er sieht ihren Kurs und meint, dass er gar nicht wusste, dass sie Steuerkonfiguration beherrscht. Die Ocampa antwortet, dass sie gern lernen würde, wie man ein Schiff fliegt. Paris bietet ihr daraufhin an, es ihr beizubringen. Er will mit ihr auf dem Holodeck in einem Klasse-1-Shuttle lernen zu fliegen. Als Tuvok in einen Turbolift steigen will, kommt ihm ein Kind entgegen, doch es gibt bislang gar keine Kinder auf dem Schiff. Er fragt nach ihrem Namen. Sie antwortet: „Ich bin es, Tuvok: Naomi Wildman!“, und geht weiter. Er läuft hinter ihr her in einen Frachtraum und sieht fünf Borgalkoven an der Wand, in denen Seven of Nine und mehrere Kinder stehen, aber auch diese sind im Jahr 2371 noch nicht an Bord. Im nächsten Augenblick ist Lieutenant Joseph Carey im Frachtraum und fragt, ob er helfen könne, Tuvok wirkt desorientiert. Als er wieder an die Wand schaut, sind die Alkoven weg. Kes begibt sich inzwischen zurück in ihr Quartier. Dort wird sie von einem von Neelix programmierten Musikprogramm überrascht, der ihr über eine Audionachricht auch mitteilt, dass er ihr ein Abendessen im Replikator einprogrammiert hat. Kes beendet wütend die Musik, wirft das Geschirr und die Tischdekoration herunter und nimmt Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf. Sie lässt den Computer einen verschlüsselten Kanal öffnen und verlangt eine Antwort, wenn sie die Crew ausschlachten wollen. Kes teilt dem Vidiianer mit, dass Janeway ihrer Falle entkommen wird. Sie will ihnen die Position und die taktischen Daten der Voyager mitteilen. Im Gegenzug fordert sie eine sichere Passage für zwei Personen nach Ocampa. Sie behauptet, dass diese Crew sie vor langer Zeit im Stich ließ und sie sie daher verrät. Anschließend begibt sich Kes in den hydroponischen Garten und lässt einen Teil des Biobeetes herausfahren, wo sie die andere Kes versteckt hat. Dann macht sie einige Modifikationen. Tuvok teilt Captain Janeway unterdessen seine Erfahrungen mit. Er berichtet von Naomi Wildman und den Borg im Frachtraum. Tuvok meint, dass er Halluzinationen nur in einem Zustand tiefer Meditation hatte. Janeway meint, dass er eine Vorahnung beschreibt. Tuvok bestätigt, dass Vulkanier keine Vorahnungen haben, was ihn beunruhigt. Sie lässt einen Nahbereichsscan um Tuvok herum initiieren, was Tuvok logisch findet. Dann werden sie von Chakotay auf die Brücke gerufen, weil sie sich den Vakuolen nähern. Inzwischen hat die Voyager die Subraumvakuolen erreicht. Janeway meint, dass es ihr vorkommt, als würden sie nachts über einen Friedhof schleichen. Man schaltet auf Autonavigation. Dann meldet Paris, dass das Schiff auf Warp 8 beschleunigt. Kim meldet, dass eine der Vakuolen ihre Position verändert hat und der Computer ihren Kurs anpasst. Die ersten Steuermanöver gelingen gut. Aber Tuvok scheint sich nicht gut zu fühlen. Er sieht ein feindliches Schiff, dass auf Kollisionskurs geht, wo keines ist. Er bittet um Ablösung und verlässt die Brücke nachdem Chaktoay diese gewährt. Akt III: Janeway sucht inzwischen die Krankenstation auf, und fragt den Doktor. Dieser berichtet, dass sie gerade mit ihrer Arbeit fertig sind. Janeway fragt den Doktor, wann er Wildman das letzte Mal untersuchte. Der Doktor meint, dass sie bei bester Gesundheit ist. Dann fragt der Captain, ob Samantha Wildman schwanger ist. Zögernd beantwortet er ihre Frage und sie verlässt die Krankenstation. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, meint der Doktor, ironisch, das man ihm Unhöflichkeit vorwirft, während der Captain ihn stehen lässt. Tuvok hört auf dem Gang Stimmen, die von der Situation, bei der Kes in der Zukunft auf die Voyager kommt, berichten. Er geht in den Maschinenraum und hört Stimmen. Die Ingenieure beobachten ihn ungläubig. Dann sieht er die gealterte Kes in einer Vision am Warpkern stehen und auch den Tod von B'Elanna. Dann bricht er zusammen und erleidet einen synaptischen Schock. Torres ruft die Krankenstation. Der Doktor kann Tuvok stabilisieren. Jedoch stellt Kes den Kortikalstimulator absichtlich zu hoch ein, sodass Tuvok in einen synaptischen Schock fällt. Der Doktor versteht dies nicht und muss Tuvok ruhig stellen. Captain Janeway lässt sich vom Doktor informieren, wann Tuvok diesen Anfall bekam. Janeway sieht sich daraufhin den Nahbereichscan von Tuvok um 14:22 an. Der Captain findet im Nahbereichsscan Tachyonenstrahlung, unmittelbar bevor Tuvok kollabierte. Der Doktor hält dies für eine mögliche Ursache. Diese Tachyonenstrahlung wird von temporären Verzerrungen hervorgerufen. Sie fragt Kes, die auch telepathische Fähigkeiten hat, ob ihr etwas Besonderes in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen sei. Die alte Kes, die das Aussehen der jüngeren angenommen hat, verneint die Frage. Janeway bittet sie sie zu informieren, wenn sich der Zustand ändert. Kes entschuldigt sich dann beim Doktor, da sie Neurostabilisatoren replizieren muss. Kes nimmt wieder Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf und deren Captain drängt auf die Übermittlung der Daten. Kes meint jedoch, dass das Risiko entdeckt zu werden zu groß ist. Der Vidiianer bezeichnet es als ihr Problem, doch Kes meint, dass es auch sein Problem ist. Janeway lässt nach Tachyonen scannen.. Da wird die Voyager angegriffen. Janeway befiehlt alle auf die Kampfstationen. Die Vidiianer beschießen die Voyager. Akt IV: Aufklärung Paris kann keinen Kurs erstellen. Die Vidiianer schneiden sich durch die Hülle. Chakotay entdeckt dies und lässt Deck 3 evakuieren und versiegeln. Als die Crew den neuralen Wirkstoff, den sie zum Kampf gegen Vidiianer entwickelt hat, freisetzen will, hat Kes die Umweltkontrollsysteme vom hydroponischen Garten aus blockiert. Der Doktor meldet dies der Brücke. Kim stellt fest, dass die Kommandorelais kurzgeschlossen wurden. Janeway meint, dass sie wissen, wo ihre Schwachstellen sind und dann wird das Schiff geentert. Chakotay stellt eine EM-Fluktuation, eine Transmission vom hydroponischen Garten aus fest und erkennt zwei Biozeichen von Kes. Janeway schickt die Sicherheit runter und sperrt die Kontrollfunktionen. Nachdem die Konsole gesperrt wird, holt die alte Kes ihr jüngeres Ich hervor und aktiviert das Transportprogramm Kes Beta 6. Da die Kontrollfunktionen deaktiviert wurden, scheitert dies. Daher weckt sie ihr jüngeres Ich und offenbart ihr, dass sie sie nach Hause bringt. Captain Janeway geht mit einem Sicherheitsteam hinunter. Jedoch werden sie von zwei Vidiianern aufgehalten. Während sich die beiden Sicherheitsoffiziere um die Vidiianer kümmern, geht Janeway zum hydroponischen Garten. Kim stellt inzwischen die Waffen wieder her und Chakotay will feuern. Dieser lässt die Hüllenpolarität umkehren, um sie abzuschütteln. Janeway stellt inzwischen Kes mit ihrem jüngeren Ich und fragt sie, wieso sie den Vidiianern hilft. Dann schleudert sie Janeway gegen eine Wand. Kes will mit ihrem jüngeren Ich fliehen, doch auf dem Gang tobt ein Phaserkampf zwischen den Vidiianern und der Sicherheit. Daher bleibt sie zurück. Sie wirft Janeway vor, dass Kes eine Gefangene auf diesem Schiff war. Sie meint, dass sie ein Kind war und Janeway sie mit ihren Ideen von Forschung und Entdeckungen verdorben hat. Chakotay lässt inzwischen den Deflektor Antigravitonen ausstoßen und das strukturelle Integritätsfeld verstärken. So erzeugt er Stampfbewegungen. Kes meint zu Janeway, dass sie die telekinetischen Fähigkeiten nicht kontrollieren konnte. Sie macht Janeway dafür verantwortlich, weil sie sie ermutigte ihre telepathischen und telekinetischen Fähigkeiten zu erweitern. Captain Janeway versucht sie zu überreden, ihr zu vertrauen, aber Kes greift sie mit ihren telepathischen Kräften an und stößt sie weg. Die Voyager kann sich indes von den Vidiianern lösen und Paris leitet die Schubumkehr ein. Kim weist darauf hin, dass das die Hülle zerreißen könnte. Sie entkommen, was eine Explosion im hinteren teil auslöst. Dann lässt Chakotay eine Salve Photonentorpedos abfeuern. Das Schiff der Vidiianer wird mit drei Torpedos schwer beschädigen. Das Schiff erleidet dabei selbst aber großen Schaden. Doch Kes lässt nicht locker, immer wieder greift sie Captain Janeway an. Janeway bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als Kes mit einem Phaser zu töten. Diese kehrt in ihren gealterten Zustand zurück. Dann ruft sie die Brücke und verlangt einen Bericht. Chakotay meldet, dass die Vidiianer sich zurückziehen. Auf Chakotays Nachfrage meint sie, dass im Moment alles in Ordnung sei. Akt V: Zurück in der Gegenwart Zusammen mit Tuvok rekonstruiert Captain Janeway seine Visionen. Tuvok zeigt Janeway die Stelle, wo Kes in seiner letzten Vision war. Die alte Kes hatte ihre Hände auf der Verkleidung, als ob sie Energie abziehen würde. Janeway erkennt, dass dort die Tachyonen konzentriert sind und sie diese vielleicht nutzte, um in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen. Als die junge Kes das volle Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hat, schmieden sie mit ihr einen Plan, um das Geschehene zu verhindern. Kes erinnert sich, dass sie im hydroponischen Garten war. Dann wurde ihr schwindlig und sie sah sich selbst. Janeway deaktiviert den Doktor und berichtet Kes von dem Geschehen. Sie meint, dass sie Kes' Hilfe brauchen, um zu verhindern, dass es wieder geschieht. Captain Janeway gratuliert Tuvok in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum zum Geburtstag und repliziert einen Kuchen, als ein Notruf hereinkommt. Tuvok bläst die Kerze aus und begründet dies mit der "Brandgefahr". Dann geht er gemeinsam mit dem Captain auf die Brücke. Chakotay meldet, dass der Notruf von einem kleinen Raumschiff kommt. Harry Kim ortet ein Ocmapa-Lebenszeichen an Bord. Der Captain schaut zu Tuvok und sagt vor sich hin, dass sie das fast vergessen habe. Tuvok meldet,d ass sie gerufen werden. Janeway gibt jedoch roten Alarm und lässt Deck 11 evakuieren. B'Elanna Torres bringt ihre Ingenieure schnell aus dem Maschinenraum. Captain Janeway öffnet dann einen Kanal zum Schiff. Dort erscheint das Bild von Kes, die um Erlaubnis bittet, an Bord kommen zu dürfen. Janeway genehmigt dies. Dann beendet Kes die Verbindung beschleunigt immens. Chakotay lässt das Schiff mit dem Traktorstrahl erfassen und ein Ausweichmanöver setzen. Dann prallt Kes' Schiff auf die Schilde. Harry Kim meldet, dass ein Transporter kurz vor dem Aufschlag aktiviert wurde. Es gibt Schäden auf Deck 11 in den Sektionen 11 bis 19. Chakotay ist irritiert, weil die Schäden, die Kes hervorruft, genau in den evakuierten Sektionen liegen. Dann lässt Janeway den Warpkern abschalten und übergibt Chakotay das Kommando auf der Brücke. Anschließend geht sie mit Tuvok von der Brücke. Kes ist indes im Maschinenraum angekommen. Da wird eine Holoaufzeichnung der jungen Kes abgespielt, die ihr älteres Ich davon überzeugen will, von der Zerstörung der Voyager abzusehen. Sie macht ihr klar, dass alles, was geschehen ist, ihre eigenen Entscheidung war und die Crew der Voyager sich immer um sie gekümmert hat. Janeway und Tuvok betreten in diesem Augenblick den Maschinenraum und Janeway berichtet ihr, dass sie selbst diese Aufnahme gemacht hat. Sie berichtet, dass Kes vor drei Jahren in die Vergangenheit reiste und die junge Kes mitnehmen wollte. Dazu wollte sie die Voyager sogar den Vidiianern ausliefern. Janeway teilt ihr mit, dass es nicht funktionierte und dass sie sie gezwungen hat, sie zu töten. Janeway meint, dass es nicht richtig sei, dass sie nirgendwo bleiben kann, aber sie hier bei ihnen bleiben kann. Kes meint jedoch, dass sie zurück zu ihrem eigenen Volk muss. Janeway fragt, wieso sie fürchtet, dass die Ocampa sie nicht aufnehmen werden. Kes erinnert sich nun wieder an die Holoaufnahme. Sie erinnert sich, dass Janeway sie bat, ihr selbst zu helfen. Sie erinnert sich, dass Janeway wollte, dass sie sich an sich selbst erinnert. Die ältere Kes beginnt sich zu erinnern, sie denkt an die guten Zeiten auf der Voyager und lässt von ihrem Plan ab. Sie meint, dass sie die Erinnerung an die guten Zeiten auf der Voyager vergraben hatte. Janeway fragt sie, ob es wichtig sei, welche Kes nach Hause zurückkehrt. So wie sie ist, will sie sich auf den Weg nach Ocampa machen. Janeway und Neelix verabschieden sie im Transporterraum. Neelix gibt ihr einige Snacks für die Heimreise, darunter Leola-Wurzel. Als Neelix sie ansieht, fragt Kes, ob er jemanden sieht, den er kennt. Neelix antwortet, dass er nur sie sieht. Dann verabschiedet sie sich von Janeway und tritt auf die Transporterplattform, ehe Tuvok sie auf ihr Schiff beamt. Neelix verlässt dann den Transporterraum, während Tuvok zu Janeway tritt und fragt, was sie den Anderen erzählen sollen. Janeway wiest an, dass sie ihnen sagen sollen, dass sich eine alte Freundin verirrt hatte und sie ihr halfen nach Hause zu finden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen In den Vergangenheitsszenen hat Tuvok einen Rangpin zuviel an seinem Kragen. Das korrespondiert damit, dass Tuvok auch in den ersten Folgen der Serie drei Pins trägt, erst ab der Mitte der ersten Staffel trägt er zwei Pins. In dieser Episode wird erstmals die Manövrierunfähigkeit eines Raumschiffs erwähnt, wenn es mit Warp fliegt. Dies macht sich teilweise in Spielen wie Star Trek: Legacy bemerkbar. Das Cockpit des Schiffs, mit dem Kes reist, ist eine Wiederverwendung des Cockpits der Aeon aus und . Die Szene, in der Kes durch Deck 11 geht und die Zerstörung hinter sich lässt, ist computergeneriert. Jennifer Lien läuft dabei auf einem Laufband vor einer grünen Wand, die später durch computergenerierte Innenaufnahmen ersetzt wurde. Janeway erzählt Chakotay von einer Legende, die jedem Kadetten vor seinem ersten Landurlaub erzählt wird. Darin reist ein junger Mann nach Risa, wo er von einer Frau zu einem Abend voller Leidenschaft eingeladen wird. Am Morgen wacht er auf und fühlt sich großartig, aber dann entdeckt er, dass ihm eine Niere fehlt. Diese Geschichte ist eine Anspielung auf eine moderne Sage (Urban Legend). Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten In dieser Folge wird erwähnt, dass ein Raumschiff erst unter Warp gehen muss, um einen neuen Kurs zu setzen. Jedoch ist in der Folge auf dem Bildschirm der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] zu sehen, wie die [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] den Kurs während des Warpfluges ändert. In den letzten Szenen gelangt Kes auf die Voyager. Hierbei rammt sie im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal die Schilde und nicht das Schiff selbst. Dennoch bestätigt Harry Kim einen Transport auf Deck 11, trotz aktivierter Schilde. Es ist unklar, wie Kes zu ihrer Heimatwelt gelangen möchte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist die Voyager sechs Jahre von Ocampa entfernt, Kes ist rund sieben Jahre alt und ihre Lebenserwartung beträgt neun Jahre. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Fury (episode) es:Fury fr:Fury (épisode) nl:Fury Kategorie:Episode (VOY)